Comme une étoile filante
by Lady Slashie
Summary: Il l'avait rencontrée comme on voit une étoile filante. Elle avait traversé sa vie comme un astre traverse le ciel. C'était une de ces rencontres inoubliables, une de ces rencontres qui ont fini avant de commencer mais à laquelle vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de penser.


C'est un OS qui s'est écrit tout seul. En regardant les étoiles avec une amie, on avait vu une étoile filante. Alors ce JP/LE est apparu. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Tout est la propriété de la déesse JK Rowling.

* * *

Il l'avait rencontrée comme on voit une étoile filante. Elle avait traversé sa vie comme un astre traverse le ciel. C'était une de ces rencontres inoubliables, une de ces rencontres qui ont fini avant de commencer mais à laquelle vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de penser.

Ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express : elle avec son meilleur ami et lui avec Sirius. Tout de suite il avait succombé. Un caractère aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux roux, des yeux verts émeraudes qui, remplis de colère, tournaient au vert ombrageux.

Et ensuite, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même maison. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de l'observer alors qu'elle se chamaillait avec celui qui deviendrait son meilleur ami, son frère. Pour calmer le jeu, il les avait coupés pour lui demander de sortir avec lui. La première d'une longue suite de demandes. Outrée, elle lui avait tourné le dos et s'était laissée emmener par ses amies vers la Salle commune. Il n'avait plus cessé de penser à elle depuis. Le lendemain, elle lui avait répondu par le contact de sa main sur sa joue et la trace d'un baffe qui était restée tout la matinée.

Au fil des années qui passaient, il n'avait jamais arrêté d'attirer son attention. Une main dans les cheveux, un vif à attraper. Il s'en prenait même à Servilus pour qu'elle le remarque, qu'elle le regarde. Ses demandes, d'un jeu étaient devenues vrais. Et il avait toujours gardé espoir là où même ses meilleurs amis lui conseillaient d'abandonner. Mais il ne pouvait pas car il savait qu'elle était la femme de sa vie. C'était une de ces certitudes telles que le ciel est bleu, que l'eau mouille et que le feu brûle. Alors il continuait, même si elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, cela viendrait.

Ils avaient eu des amis en commun. Remus avait essayé de parler en sa faveur mais sa Tigresse avait sorti les griffes : il ne fallait pas lui parler de Potter.

Il avait essuyer bon nombres de refus mais il avait persévéré. Il lui dédiait les buts marqués lors du quidditch et il ne récoltait que son dédain. A la fin, exaspérée par son attitude, elle ne venait même plus aux matchs.

Leur non-relation s'était détériorée en cinquième année, lorsque la serpillière l'avait insultée. Elle l'avait encore plus haïe et il n'avait pas compris : l'autre l'insultait et c'était lui qui prenait tout ? C'est Remus qui lui avait remis les idées en place : si il n'avait pas titillé Servilus, alors il n'aurait pas été en colère et n'aurait pas traité la jolie rousse de vous-savez-quoi.

L'année suivante, il avait sauvé l'affreux graisseux des griffes d'un Remus transformé, tout cela à cause de Sirius. Ça avait été la première fois qu'il voyait un autre se prendre une célèbre baffe de Lily. Sirius se demandait encore comment il faisait pour réfléchir alors qu'une seule lui avait retourné ses "pauvres neurones", dixit lui-même. Mais le meilleur avait été que Lily l'avait remercié. Lui. Elle lui avait sourit avant de retourner voir Remus encore à l'infirmerie.

Depuis ce jour, il avait essayé d'être un peu moins arrogant, de se passer les mains dans les cheveux, de se vanter avec ou sans vif d'or. Et ses efforts avaient payé. Ils étaient devenus amis et, alors qu'à l'extérieur de Poudlard la guerre faisait rage, elle avait accepté de sortir avec lui.

Deux ans après leurs fins d'études, ils se mariaient. Un an encore après, elle donnait naissance au plus beau bébé : un bébé avec des cheveux noirs ébourifés et des yeux verts. Comme sa mère.

Et comme le rayon qui l'avait frappé un an et trois mois plus tard. Vert comme ses yeux, leurs yeux.

Elle avait été comme une étoile filante. Mais une fois passée devant lui, il ne l'avait jamais laissée repartir.

Elle avait été plus qu'une étoile.

Elle avait été son univers.


End file.
